Dream or nightmare ?
by Takuka-chan
Summary: Crossover de beaucoup de mangas, films ou livres. Les deux indiqués ne sont que deux d'entre eux. Haruka n'avait pas eu une vie très heureuse, mais elle était loin d'être malheureuse. Elle cherchait la paix et la tranquillité dans un pays qu'elle adorait. Mais tout semblait remis en question maintenant. Qui était-elle ? Elle devra tout surmonter pour découvrir la vérité...
1. Annonce

Bonjour à tous ! Me revoilà pour un nouveau projet, un peu plus délirant que d'habitude mais ça me trottait dans la tête depuis un bout de temps et j'ai enfin trouvé comment le mettre en forme…

Je précise que je ne suis pas morte, le prochain chapitre du Jinchuuriki de Fiore est en cours d'écriture mais avec les études supérieures je perds du temps pour écrire. De même, le One-Shot Black Cat que je vous ai promis arrivera aussi un jour, mais cela fait quelques temps que je suis moins inspirée par ce fantôme et je préfère attendre le retour de l'inspiration pour écrire plutôt que de pondre un One-Shot pitoyable et avec une fin tout simplement bâclée. Pour ceux qui lisent sur ce manga, j'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas.

Néanmoins, je suis ici pour vous parler de mon nouveau projet et pas de ceci ! Pour faire simple, depuis toujours j'avais envie de faire une fiction crossover de plus d'une dizaine de mangas/livres/films et je ne savais pas comment le placer. Car forcément, autant d'univers tous différents, ça serait un sacré bazar… mais j'ai enfin trouvé une idée, dont je publierai normalement le premier chapitre dans la journée, au moins pour vous permettre de connaître l'héroïne de l'histoire, Haruka. Dans ce crossover on verra différents mondes bien sûr, mais vous pouvez me demander de travailler sur certains de votre choix par review ou mp ! Si ça vous intéresse, je suis ouverte à toutes les propositions mais je préviens tout de suite que je ne peux pas travailler sur certains univers que je ne connais pas ou pas assez.

Je ne ferai pas de liste des univers qui seront visités, car je préfère que vous ayez la surprise ! Je dirai juste si je prends note ou non de l'univers que vous proposez (si des gens ont le courage de poster une review ou envoyer un mp, manipulations hautement longues qui prennent moins de cinq minutes). Si personne ne propose, tant pis, je choisirai moi-même rte ce sera certainement moins long.

Bonne journée à tous ceux qui ont eu le courage de le cette annonce ennuyeuse jusqu'au bout !


	2. Chapter 0

_Chose promise chose due, je vous poste le prologue de ma nouvelle histoire (qui va certainement être parfois un peu étrange, voire beaucoup) ! Cette histoire sera entièrement ou presque au point de vue de ma petite héroïne, une OC. Autre chose ? Par pour l'instant ! Juste, pour plus de précisions, l'histoire commence à Prague, en République tchèque (pourquoi ? Car j'avais envie tout simplement…). Bref, bonne lecture !_

« Hey, Miss, tu voudrais pas qu'on aille boire un verre ensemble, et peut-être plus ? »

Je soupirai largement, me faisant violence pour ne pas envoyer un coup de pied (de préférence dans les bijoux de famille) à l'immonde ivrogne qui m'avait accostée de cette manière. Certes, je me trouvais dans un quartier plutôt mal famé de la ville, mais pourquoi avait-il fallu que je tombe sur un vieux pervers qui puait l'alcool et la drogue à plein nez ? J'aurais sincèrement préféré un jeune délinquant qui aurait fui dès que je l'aurais regardé, en sentant les ondes meurtrières que je lui envoyais. Exaspérée d'avance et n'ayant aucune envie de me prendre la tête avec une personne aussi insignifiante, je continuai mon chemin dans la petite ruelle. Cela ne sembla pas au goût de l'inconnu qui empoigna mon bras violemment. Il ouvrit la bouche – certainement pour insister sa proposition ou essayer de me tirer de force – mais il n'eut pas le temps de parler : je lui retournai un coup de pied circulaire qui l'attint à la gorge et l'envoya violemment dire bonjour aux poubelles derrière lui. Je bénis ma souplesse qui m'avait permis de l'atteindre à un endroit sensible du corps plutôt qu'à un autre endroit qui n'aurait subi que peu de dommages. Jetant un regard à l'homme à moitié assommé à deux mètres de moi, je sifflai dans un tchèque approximatif :

« Écoute moi bien, vieux pervers. _Touche moi, regarde moi, avise-toi de simplement respirer le même air que moi,_ et je te massacrerai si bien que ce qu'il restera de toi ne fera même pas envie aux corbeaux. Maintenant disparais ! »

Je fus heureuse d'avoir appris la langue avant de m'installer dans ce pays, puisque l'homme me jeta un regard terrifié et sortit en courant de la ruelle. Il serait m'être reconnaissante : apparemment mes paroles – ou peut-être était-ce mon coup de pied ? – lui avaient permis de décuver en un temps record. Éclatant d'un rire sans joie, je continuai ma marche tranquille dans le vieux quartier. Ce n'était pas l'endroit idéal pour se promener, mais c'était moins désagréable que d'aller dans les quartiers plus huppés où tout le monde voulait me serrer la main ou me dire bonjour à cause de ma célébrité. Je regrettais désormais d'avoir chanté quand j'étais plus jeune… et surtout d'avoir fait jusqu'il y a peu du basket avec Manuel Ginobili et surtout LeBron James. J'aurais du prévoir que faire du basket à haut niveau en étant une femme, qui plus est en côtoyant deux légendes, m'offrirait une célébrité dont je ne voulais pas, et que je finissais même par maudire tant elle empoisonnait mon quotidien. Les médias me rendaient malade depuis mon plus jeune âge à cause de l'engouement qu'ils avaient eu pour l'affaire des « disparus du lac » qui m'avait séparée de mes parents. Cette affaire, remontant à 17 ans, me semblait encore étonnement claire : du haut de mes 21 ans, j'avais l'impression que j'aurais pu résoudre l'enquête et retrouver mes parents si j'y avais participé, alors même que je savais que les meilleurs enquêteurs avaient tout mis en œuvre pour les retrouver. Après cela, j'avais été de famille d'accueil en famille d'accueil, mais l'intérêt que me portaient les médias et le fait que j'étais une petite fille de 4 ans intelligente mais trop franche et désagréable faisait chaque fois craquer mes nouveaux « parents » qui me rejetaient aussitôt et me renvoyaient en orphelinat. A 18 ans, j'avais choisi de laisser tout cela derrière moi et de quitter la France, pour partir et finir mes formations à l'étranger. Grande-Bretagne, Allemagne, Italie, Russie, Espagne, et enfin République tchèque, j'avais visité et étudié dans de nombreux endroits mais je n'arrivais pas à trouver ma place. J'avais néanmoins découvert chez moi un besoin presque vital d'aider les autres, de régler les plus gros problèmes, tout en n'ayant paradoxalement aucune répulsion – et même presque une satisfaction morbide – à tuer ceux qui m'exaspéraient. La vie humaine avait bien sûr une grande valeur, mais je considérais que la mienne avait bien plus de valeur que d'autres, tandis qu'au contraire j'aurais sacrifié beaucoup pour certaines personnes incarnant les plus belles qualités du monde – comme Nelson Mandela avec qui j'avais travaillé en tant que médecin bénévole en Afrique du Sud et qui avait une conversation très agréable – que j'étais fière d'avoir rencontrées. En effet, du haut de mes 21 ans, j'avais déjà fait beaucoup de choses. J'étais un génie comme on en voit rarement, j'avais obtenu mon baccalauréat avec 22/20 sans problème à tout juste 12 ans. J'avais ensuite débuté une double formation, études de médecine et de langues en cursus à distance, ce qui m'avait permis de terminer deux Master en cinq ans seulement, puis terminé par un doctorat en neurochirurgie. Je m'étais rapidement intéressée à la psychologie et au commerce, et un peu avant mes 20 ans, avais décidé de continuer de voyager pour mon plaisir personnel et non pour mes études. J'avais fini par atterrir ici à Prague, mais rien ne m'intéressait plus depuis quelques temps. J'avais décidé que j'allais me rendre au Japon, un pays qui me plaisait énormément autant de par sa culture très différente du reste du monde et aussi par sa culture manga (j'avais toujours apprécié les mangas, animes, jeux vidéos et cosplays). J'avais réservé un billet d'avion pour le lendemain, qui partait à 7h ce qui me ferait arriver à Tokyo à 20h, heure tchèque, soit 6h heure japonaise _(nda : il me semble que c'est 10h de plus à Tokyo qu'à Prague, si je me trompe dites-le moi !)_. J'allais donc être très fatiguée, mais qu'importe… revenons au présent. Je me trouvais donc dans un des coupe-gorges de Prague parce que je m'ennuyais. Ça pouvait sembler étrange bien sûr, mais je savais assez me battre pour ne pas courir de grand danger. Deux heures plus tard, et après plusieurs rencontres ayant plus ou moins mal fini – pour mon vis-à-vis bien entendu – je décidai de rentrer. Il devait être 16h, mais malgré le fait que nous soyons en avril, il faisait encore froid, assez en tout cas pour que je porte un manteau et une légère écharpe. Toujours est-il que je devais finir mes valises et me coucher assez tôt pour ne pas ressembler à un zombie le lendemain.

Malheureusement pour mes valises qui devaient attendre d'être enfin bouclées, je tombais en chemin sur ce qui s'apparentait presque au Saint Graal pour moi : un terrain de basket à l'abandon, certes en très mauvais état mais les paniers étaient toujours debout. Heureuse comme je l'étais rarement, je sortais d'un geste souple mon ballon de basket de mon sac en bandoulière – je n'ai pas honte de dire qu'il ne me quittait jamais – et enlevai d'un geste souple manteau comme écharpe, dévoilant la chemise sans manches qui se trouvait dessous, les innombrables bracelets autour de mes poignets et les trois colliers qui entouraient ma gorge d'innombrables pendentifs fantaisistes. Sachant qu'un short en jean, un collant et des bottines n'étaient pas l'idéal pour jouer au basket mais m'en moquant autant que de ma première dent _(nda : je sais que j'invente des expressions m'as je m'en moque, je trouve celle-ci assez drôle)_ , je m'élançais aussitôt sur le terrain et claquais un puissant dunk quelques secondes plus tard. Le basket était bien la seule chose qui pouvait m'exciter à ce point, j'en oubliais même les passants qui me regardaient interloqués – c'est vrai aussi que voir une fille de moins d'1m80 mettre un dunk aussi facilement devait choquer, mais qu'importe, j'avais toujours eu une puissance très grande dans les jambes et j'adorais sentir le rebord du panier sous mes doigts. Je jouais seule un bonne demi-heure avant de me décider à rentrer, malgré qu'il soit très tôt le soleil commençait déjà à décliner.

Je rentrai donc en trottinant à mon hôtel, un bâtiment assez ancien qui ne payait pas de mine mais dont l'intérieur était savamment décoré et donnait une impression de chaleur agréable. Ma chambre, se situant au troisième étage, était constituée d'un grand salon, d'une salle de bain imposante et d'une chambre plus petite mais amplement suffisante pour une personne seule comme moi. Je tirai mes valises du coin de la pièce où elles étaient posées, et continuai de les remplir de mes nombreux effets personnels : aussi bien des livres, que des albums ou dvd sur le basket surtout, et que des bibelots ramassés un peu partout dans les pays que j'avais visités : des figurines représentant la famille royale britannique ainsi qu'une miniature de la tour de Big Ben, des documents sur les camps de concentration (loin d'être agréables à lire bien sûr mais tout de même intéressants), des matriochkas sublimes sculptées à la main par un artisan russe… tout se mélangeait et était associé à de nombreux souvenirs, plus ou moins bons mais toujours importants pourrais moi. Il me fallut plus d'une heure pour terminer ma valise et faire le tour de ma chambre afin d'être certaine de ne rien avoir égaré : j'étais presque sûre de ne jamais revenir dans ce pays après tout…

Je demandai que l'on me monte mon dîner en chambre : je n'avais aucune envie de descendre manger avec les bourgeois hautains qui composaient la clientèle de cet endroit – je possédais moi-même assez d'argent pour être considérée comme une bourgeoise ou tout au moins une personne très aisée mais je détestais les personnes qui se croyaient supérieures au reste du monde pour des raisons aussi stupides que l'argent – et qui auraient certainement fait des commentaires sur ma tenue.

Je mangeais rapidement mon copieux repas, qui heureusement pour moi, était typiquement occidental bien que plus consistant, certainement pour pallier au froid constant qui régnait sur ce pays – même sI ce n'était rien comparé au froid glacial qui régnait en Russie – et me préparai pour aller me coucher. J'enfilais un pyjama noir et blanc simple et me jetai sur mon lit après un rapide passage à la salle de bain. Malgré l'impatience qui commençait à me gagner à l'idée de mon voyage au Japon, je m'endormis presque aussitôt et ne me réveillai en grognant que le lendemain matin à 4h. Je me traînai à la salle de bain où je pris une douche qui me fit un grand bien et termina de me réveiller. Je m'habillai tout aussi excentriquement que la veille – je n'avais jamais aimé rester dans la norme : un haut noir et rouge qui découvrait mes épaules – dévoilant le tatouage sur mon épaule gauche qui représentait les Ailes de la Liberté _(nda : Jiyuu no Tsubasa, le logo des bataillons d'exploration dans Shingeki no Kyojin)_ – et était traversé de motifs blancs abstraits, un tas de bracelets et colliers, quelques bagues simples, un short en jean noir à motifs rouges, et un collant noir et blanc à motifs de damier, pour finir par mes inséparables bottines noires à la semelle très épaisse. Mon haut dévoilait la phrase écrite en français – seule souvenir que je gardais de mon pays d'origine et que j'avais fait tatouer peu avant mon départ de France – d'une magnifique écriture penchée qui ressortait énormément sur ma peau pâle : _« Rêver est la seule liberté que tous les hommes possèdent, qui les rend égaux et leur donne la force d'avancer »_ et que j'avais décidé d'incruster dans ma peau car la seule chose qui avait pu me sortir de la dépression après que mes parents aient été retrouvés morts avait été le rêve : rêver de mangas, d'histoires parfois heureuses, parfois tristes, qui me permettaient d'être libre, loin des journalistes obsédés et des adultes indifférents. Cela pouvait paraître stupide, mais c'est de mon point de vu me quelque chose de réel.

J'enfilais un manteau et un foulard pour me protéger du froid et attrapai mes valises puis descendis déposer mes clés de chambre à l'accueil avec un remerciement et des compliments pour le personnel, puis sortis. Le taxi que j'avais réservé la veille m'attendait deux mètres plus loin. Je donnai l'adresse de l'aéroport au chauffeur et m'installais tranquillement sur la banquette arrière. Ce faisant, je détaillai l'homme : il avait des cheveux longs et noirs qui partaient en bataille, une peau sombre et des yeux bleus. Il avait un sourire presque effrayant qui me rappela quelque chose, mais je ne me souviens pas quoi. Le chauffeur me sourit plus gentiment avant d'engager la discussion en anglais, ce dont je lui fus reconnaissante.

« Vous êtes sur bien jeune pour voyager si loin, non ? questionna-t-il avec toujours ce sourire colgate.

-Pas tant que ça, en fait… souris-je à mon tour. Je voyage depuis longtemps.

-Vous avez peut-être visité l'Italie, alors ? J'ai toujours voulu y aller… mais mon pays préféré reste le Japon !

-En effet, j'ai passé quelques temps en Italie. Comment est le Japon ?

-Magique. Bien évidemment, le pays qui a vu naître les créateurs de mangas aussi fascinants que Death Note ne peut pas être autre chose qu'exceptionnel !

-Vous êtes un véritable fan, apparemment. Mais soit, je verrai si me pays est à la hauteur de vos éloges.

-Vous pourriez être surprise, ce pays vous _transportera vers de nouveaux horizons_ , soyez-en certaine ! déclare-t-il d'une étrange manière. Nous sommes arrivés, mademoiselle. Bon voyage à vous. »

Je payai la course puis entrai dans le hall de l'aéroport, mes bagages à la main. Les derniers mots de l'homme me laissaient un étrange pressentiment, mais je mis cela sur le compte de la fatigue et m'avançai porte faire enregistrer mes bagages, impatiente. J'allais enfin découvrir le Japon !

Je soupirai et me tournai vers le hublot. J'étais installée depuis neuf heures dans l'avion, et j'avais dormi pendant les sept premières heures, mis je m'ennuyais à présent comme un rat mort. Nous survolions une étendue d'eau qui devait être là mer du Japon, mais je ne pouvais pas en être certaine. La plupart des passagers dormaient ou regardaient des films. Tout était calme, mais un horrible pressentiment me tordait les entrailles. Je me levai pour me rendre aux toilettes. J'étais arrivée devant la porte, quand je sentis que quelque chose n'allait pas. Les secousses produites par l'avion avaient soudainement augmenté et une odeur désagréable me piquait le nez. Une odeur de brûlé, me criait mon instinct. Et je ne parvenais pas à repousser cette pensée. Je répartis en courant vers ma place. Je devais m'asseoir, m'attacher, et garder précieusement mes affaires avec moi, et tout se passerait bien… même si au fond de moi, je savais que _rien_ ne se passerait bien. Une soudaine secousse m'envoya au sol alors que j'arrivais en vue de ma place, la 666. Je n'avais jamais été superstitieuse, mais j'avais l'impression que cette fois, ce nombre allait me porter malheur.

La suite ne me donna pas tort : une explosion soudaine fit un grand bruit derrière moi et fit hurler beaucoup de passagers. Je n'avais pas besoin de me retourner pour savoir que le moteur de l'aile gauche avait explosé. Une spirale s'imposa dans ma tête sans pour autant me faire paniquer : _Je vais mourir. Cette homme avait raison, je vais découvrir de nouveaux horizons… ceux de la mort._ Je ne fus effrayée que quand je fus expulsée de l'avion par le trou qui se trouvait désormais dans sa coque. Mais c'était trop tard, seule l'eau était visible sous moi, si loin en bas que je me doutais que mon corps allait se disloquer au moment même où il entrerait en contact avec la mer. Je trouvais dommage de ne pas avoir vu le Japon, de ne pas avoir rencontré les mangaskas de mes rêves ou fait du cosplay dans les rues. Je souris tristement en voyant l'eau se rapprocher. J'eus l'impression de voir une aura sombre m'entourer dans une étreinte presque chaleureuse. Une douleur insoutenable me prit quand mon corps tomba dans l'eau et me détourna de ma contemplation.

Ce fut le noir.

 _Voilà ! Ce chapitre 0 (je ne pouvais pas appeler prologue un chapitre aussi long) est terminé ! J'espère que vous avez apprécié ! N'hésitez pas à me dire si quelque chose cloche ou est mal écrit. Le premier chapitre arrivera aussi vite que possible mais je ne vous donne pas de date, je ne suis pas douée pour les respecter…_

 _Je n'ai pas donné l'identité de la jeune héroïne mais ne vous inquiétez pas, vous aurez des caractéristiques détaillées dans le prochain chapitre._

 _Sur ce, merci à tous ceux qui ont lu, et laissez des reviews s'il vous plaît ! Bonne journée ~_


End file.
